


Vera's View

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing on TV, Vera finds something else to watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera's View

Vera yawned as she flicked through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch while Joan was in the shower. They were spending a couple of nights in a hotel while they attended a conference and Vera had got back earlier than Joan, so had already showered and changed into her midnight-blue satin nightie. Joan had arrived back after a late meeting and had gone for a shower before they ordered room service and as most people attending the conference were made to share a room, there was no suspicion about what was happening behind their door.

Not finding anything to watch, she turned the TV off and looked around for Joan's magazine, planning to read that instead. What she saw, however, wasn't Joan's magazine, but Joan herself. Joan had left the door to the bathroom open and she was reflected in the bathroom mirror. The reflection from that was in turn reflected in the mirror in the bedroom. Both mirrors were full-length which left Vera with a very clear view of Joan.

As she watched, Vera saw her boss bend over to rub shower gel over her legs, her bum in the air, seemingly pointing directly at her. Vera felt a tingle between her legs, watching Joan very carefully as she moved to the other leg, working her way up to her thighs, then reaching around and soaping her bum, massaging it gently.

Vera could not prevent the gasp that escaped her lips, feeling wetness on her own thighs, not having put any underwear on after her own shower. Joan turned around under the heavy stream of water, pausing for moment to let it run over her head before she picked up her shower gel again, this time washing her shoulders and arms, then her stomach. Her hands moved slowly upwards, causing Vera to become impatient.

Finally, Joan's hands ran over her breasts, using a generous amount of her fresh-smelling shower gel, which foamed over her chest, as Joan paused for a second to pay particular attention to her hard nipples.

 _"Oh!"_ Vera whispered, one hand moving underneath her nightdress before she even knew what she was doing.

Vera pushed the satin hem up to her hips and raised her knees, parting her thighs to give her easy access. She ran her index finger over her slit to gather up some of her juices and then circled her clit slowly.

She continued watching the mirror, seeing Joan rinse the foam from her breasts. Then she swapped the bottle of shower gel for shampoo and raised her hands to her head. Vera was mesmerised as she watched Joan wash her hair, enjoying the sight of the foam coating the strands, some of it going over her shoulders and running down over her breasts. The look on Joan's face was particularly pleasing, a half-smile played around her lips as she relaxed for the first time that day. Vera liked it when she relaxed.

Vera pushed herself down the bed a bit more, the hand moving faster between her thighs as she massaged her clit with increasing pressure. Her moans were louder now and she knew that unless she was quick, Joan would catch her in the act. Not that it would matter if she did, it wasn't like it had never happened before. But it felt a little dirty, watching Joan when she didn't know she was being watched. Feeling dirty just added to her arousal, however.

Vera's head pushed backwards into the headboard and her eyes closed as her legs began to shake. Vera could feel the pressure building, about to fall over the edge, moving her hand even faster now.

 _"Yes!"_ she half-grunted, sounding like a sex-starved animal, moaning so loudly that she felt sure the people in the room next door must be able to hear her.

Vera became totally consumed with what she was doing, blocking out everything but the feeling of her fingers between her legs, her hips grinding against her hand, moving closer and closer to release.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Vera groaned loudly, as she felt her fluids gush over her hand, continuing to rub herself until she was completely spent.

When Vera finally opened her eyes, she saw Joan leaning against the bathroom door, a white towel wrapped around her. She was staring at Vera, amusement on her face.

"Enjoying yourself?" she drawled, moving her eyes down the younger woman's body slowly, taking in the wet hand between her legs and raising an eyebrow.

Vera blushed, not replying. Joan held her gaze and moved forward until she was sitting on the bed next to Vera. Gently, she took the hand from between Vera's legs in both of hers and raised it to her lips, hold Vera's gaze as she began to lick it clean.


End file.
